1. Field of the Application
The invention is directed to a driver apparatus of an electronic device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a source driver apparatus of a display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 illustrates a polarity distribution of pixels appeared in a dot inversion on a conventional display panel 10, and FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic waveform diagram of driving voltage outputted by each driving channel in FIG. 1 when being configured to drive the second pixel line. In this example, every pixel would cause a coupling effect to a common electrode voltage Vcom during charging and discharging, and as a result, different offsets are produced on the common electrode voltage Vcom. For instance, according to a polarity distribution of pixels in FIG. 1, an aggregated overall effect of the driving voltage outputted by each driving channel may cause the common electrode voltage Vcom to shift upward. When the offsets of the common electrode voltage Vcom are too large, the display panel may result in a poor screen display condition such as flashing or having crosstalk noise.
In order to improve the aforementioned poor screen display condition, the related art has developed driving methods having different types of dot inversions. FIG. 3 illustrates a polarity distribution of pixels appeared in an alternative dot inversion on a conventional display panel 20, and FIG. 4 illustrates a schematic waveform diagram of driving voltage outputted by each driving channel in FIG. 3 when being configured to drive the second pixel line. In this example, the pixels on the display panel 20 are appeared to be in a polarity distribution of horizontal-2-dot inversion. It can be known from the waveform of the driving voltage shown in FIG. 4 that, the coupling effect to the common electrode voltage Vcom caused by every pixel during charging and discharging would cancel each other out, so that the common electrode voltage Vcom would not be shifted, and thereby the condition of having poor screen display is improved.
However, in the related example of the horizontal-2-dot inversion, even though this type of driving method may improve the condition of having poor screen display, an effect thereof merely limited to reduce the offsets caused by a few display patterns to the common electrode voltage Vcom. In terms of some display patterns, the condition of having poor screen display is still unable to be improved by using the horizontal-2-dot inversion to drive the display panel.